


Once You Go Black You Never Go Back

by Faults_In_Our_Dreams



Category: High School - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Demons, First Time, High School, M/M, Warlocks, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faults_In_Our_Dreams/pseuds/Faults_In_Our_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on the sports field, Trey tackles into him while playing football, and is just in that friskily straight way of his, practically straddles Tyyr, while complaining about not getting any from Cael since she wants to wait till marriage so he's not allowed to look at other girls, and that's ten years away and Tyyr can be all, "Well, she didn't say anything about guys~"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once You Go Black You Never Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty guys, first time doing this! A big shoutout to my best friend Callie, who was a big help in giving me a prompt and a pairing to deal with. Since these two aren't described anywhere else, I'll give you a little background. These two are old roleplay characters of mine and Callie's, Callie made Trey, and I made Tyyr, and so we had a little fun throwing in ideas for some pretty random pairings, as well as prompts. Ty is dominant, he likes his control, and he's pretty darn cocky. Trey is just as cocky, and, as you'll see, pretty darn insistent that he isn't a bottom, thank goodness he sees reason ;D

The day was a cool one, though crisp with the hint of spring, and Tyyr knew it was one hell of a day to be playing football. And yet there he was, playing with a group of other guys, all of whom he assumed were just as idiotic for going through with the idea as he was, all of whom pumped up for some fun after a winter long of little to do. Before the game, all the guys had shaken hands and introduced one another if names weren’t already known, and he had to admit, he was eying up a fine piece of Hispanic ass throughout the first game. It was a nice thing he was on his team, and happened to be behind him in placement, and hot damn was that one fine ass.

He knew the male’s name to be Tremaine, Trey to everyone really. And he had to say, for a straight man, the demon knew how to test his limits as far as enticing others went. He saw a few other bi’s like him checking him out, though none as blatantly as he was. But hell, he wasn’t afraid to admit he liked guys, liked dominating no matter the gender, this dominant looking Hispanic being no exception. Their team won the first game, and consequently a few idiots on the other team whined about having their team having the unfair advantage which allowed them to win, and thus he was put on the other team. Throughout the next games, slowly the guys began trickling away, speaking of one thing or another until it was just him and the sexy, sweaty, hot Hispanic. 

Tyyr smirked, taking a good, long drink of the ice cold water from the cooler, and wiped sweat from his brow with a towel he’d thought to bring, since he did run hot, especially with his control over fire. He sat down on the bench and looked over at Trey, that smirk remaining as he ran his gaze over the dark skinned demon. Hot damn, he wanted to tap that ass. “Hey, man, you up for some one on one tackle football?” Trey spoke up, and Ty smirked wider. “Sure, man. You got some issues to get out?” He asked casually, standing back up as he looked him over. The demon had been pushing ever harder throughout the day and he could tell something had gotten the male all riled up. “Something like that.” The other male said, tone dark with annoyance before he spun on his heels, stripping his soaked shirt from him and tossing it upon the ground as he went.

Ty swore the blood rushed from his head to lower areas in that moment, and he swallowed before shaking his head, chuckling. Damn, how the hell was the bastard straight? How was it that no one had ever tapped that ass before? Pushing those thoughts from his mind, he moved back onto the field and then took up his place, grinning at Trey before they began playing, getting a few rounds in before Trey tackled him, pushing him to the ground and straddling his waist in a very, very distracting way. Hell. He smirked and looked up at the other male, crossing one arm beneath his head as he looked up at him. “You gonna spill what’s on your mind now?” He asked, and Trey scowled.

“My girl made me swear off all girls, sex wise, including her, until we marry, which is ten years away from now.” Trey grumbled, and Tyyr’s lips lifted fully, his cobalt eyes glinting suggestively before he flipped them in one smooth uprising moment, straddling the demon’s hips instead, pinning the dark skinned man’s arms above his head. “Never said anything about guys, did she now?” He purred, and then lowered his head, pressing his lips to the other male’s, questing and testing him for some response. Given from what he felt against his ass, well, the male certainly didn’t seem so straight. “No, fuck you! Get off of me!” Trey snarled, though his struggle was half-assed and weakening the longer Tyyr moved his lips against his. “Now now, I know you need this bad, so why don’t I give you what you need, hmm?” He coaxed.

He added more fire to the kiss, pushing the lust up a notch until he felt Trey beginning to move beneath him, grumbling before nipping hard at the warlock’s lip, and kissing him back, subsiding into acceptance…for the moment. “Fuck you, warlock. Fuck you.” He grumbled, but nonetheless his strong hand found the back of the warlock’s neck, pulling him closer even as Ty smirked and pressed his hips down against the others, grinding their aching lengths together. “I’ve wanted to tap your ass since I saw you on the fields earlier today.” He said huskily, before huffing and breaking free, hoisting himself up and then tugging Trey to his feet. Paying no heed to the eyes that no doubt followed them, Tyyr locked his lips against Trey’s for another long moment, before breaking free and leading him off the fields, and beneath the bleachers, in one of the old rooms meant for storage. Opening the lock took a simple spell and then they were in, pushing each other up against the wall, hands grabbing at clothes and hair.

The warlock smirked in the darkness, his cobalt eyes finding the demon’s glowing bright ones before he stripped his own shirt off and then worked the demon’s belt undone in order to push his pants down off of his hips. He spun the male, pushing his front up against the door, ensuring no one would be able to get in while also making sure the demon was pinned. “Hey! I’m no fucking bottom!” Trey snarled, shoving his elbow back, but Tyyr dodged neatly and pressed even closer, undoing his jeans to push them only far enough in order to free his erection, which he then pressed against the other’s ass, grinding against him. His hand found the dark skinned male’s erection, stroking him slowly before gradually gaining force, working his pleasure finely, higher and higher.

He took his time moving to ready the demon, enjoying the way he swore and cursed as he writhed against the door, trying simultaneously to fight back and get more pleasure from the experience. “Now, now, you and I both know you’ve never been fucked, and I have had experience with fucking guys, so clearly, the choice is mine.” Ty purred in his ear, before pressing close one last time, twisting his hand around in order to pull Trey over the edge. He then used the other’s fluids to coat his fingers and erection liberally, working the demon open with first one, then two, and finally three fingers, waiting each time until the demon’s pithy words were underlined with pleasure and desire, not pain. It was only then that he pushed inside slowly, groaning at the tightness of his virgin ass. “Hot damn, demon, gotta say you’re the tightest ass I’ve ever had.” He growled out, stroking in slowly until he was settled in to the hilt, his forehead resting against the back of the Latino’s shoulder.

The room after that was filled with curses pouring from both pairs of lips, growls and snarls as pleasure points were hit and passion pushed higher. Tyyr couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen this male before around campus and hadn’t tapped his ass sooner. Honestly, he couldn’t imagine the reasons he’d had not to. Trey twisted his head around, and Tyyr claimed his lips in a fierce, hungry, rough kiss, matching their rough passion with his own, showing that he was just as affected by this as the Latino was. His hand found the dark skinned male’s length once more, stroking him in time with his thrusts, biting down hard on the other’s back, grinning at the snarl he got in return before he licked the reddened skin, earning a moan from him before he swore harshly, tightening around the warlock almost painfully as he came, and Tyyr came as well, growling softly, panting. “Next time you’re feeling a little…keyed up, come see me, big boy. I have what you need.” Tyyr said with a grin, pulling out and pulling his pants up, grabbing his shirt and looping it around his neck, smirking. He could hear Trey fumbling to fix his own pants, and the warlock grinned. “You’re gonna be sore, handsome.” He said cheerily, opening the door once he was done. “Shut the fuck up, bastard.” Trey said harshly, though didn’t resist, and if anything returned equally, in the kiss that Ty pressed on his lips. “See you around, sexy.” Tyyr purred before disappearing out of sight, satisfaction flooding his features smugly.


End file.
